borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Pearlescent and Farmory
I was just wondering if anyone out there has found an Pearlescent weapon or shield on the First armory run, when you kill knoxx the first time, Armory Assult i believe. Thank you xbox GT SinsterNobody 00:26, July 15, 2010 (UTC) I've never gotten a Pearlescent item anywhere but from Crawmerax. -- MeMadeIt 00:37, July 15, 2010 (UTC) :Correction! Just got a sweet Lvl56 Tsunami out of a Lance Chest in the Farmory but it was the "Super Marcus Sweep" mission. woohoo! -- MeMadeIt 22:07, July 15, 2010 (UTC) I suppose it's possible as there are level 55 Crimson Lance chests, but still highly unlikely. I've done the armory with It's like christmas active a good 100 times and only got 3 pearlescents. The good thing... all level 61! P.S. I think the first armory mission is called Loot Larceny. - Uberorb (Talk) Actually, you can get Pearlescents from the Armory! They will only appear in Crimson Lance boxes and nothing else, and remember, it's all luck. So if you don't get it on your first run, try again. I've been doing the Armory glitch by myself and found a Tsunami on my second run on mission "It's Like Christmas". It's better to farm this mission because the level on weapons will be badass, so will the damage and other stuff. My Tsunami is a Thumper with 269 damage, great accuracy as with all thumpers, and of course slow fire rate. But hey, at least it's not these other one with their fast fire rates and "THREE BULLETS SHOOTING OUT AT THE SAME TIME!" Also you can get them from Badasses. My first pearl before I heard about them was a caustic avenger in playthrough 1. I drove by it with my friend so many times on the road block until it glitched and forced us to walk on foot. So yeah, you can find a Pearl anywhere on the said enemies and chests on this website, it just takes a lot of luck. Yoshi-TheOreo July 15, 2010 I've found the greater portion of my pearlescents in the farmory or nearby - my first was an Ironclad I found off a Lance just outside the door to it. 03:22, July 15, 2010 (UTC) If youre asking if anyone has found a pearl while doing the first mission then i can answer a definitive yes. I found a pretty awesome double stalker that does mid 200's damage and has a fire rate of about 16 i believe. great against all types of enemies with my gunslinger mod. i love it. if youre asking if anyone got a pearl their first time doing the armory then i have no definitive answer for you however. Curlytop2112 07:37, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Curlytop2112: I swear you just contradicted yourself... And statistically speaking, there's no reason nobody would have. I dont think he did, he said that yes, you can get pearls in the armory, but is not sure whether or not you can on the first try. I believe most people finish runs 1 and 2, so that they all dont get glitched if they join an online game. LoZ4Ever 06:09, July 18, 2010 (UTC) to clarify, since apparently i wasn't very clear, I did the first mission, Loot Larceny, multiple times (probably around ten), and during one of those runs i received my pearl. it was not my first run on the first mission, but it was the first armory mission. does that make more sense? Curlytop2112 06:43, July 18, 2010 (UTC)